ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Navy
United States Navy (abbreviated USN, stylized as U.S.N.), is the naval warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the seven uniformed services of the United States. Personnel Admirals * Admiral Drake, Chief of Naval Operations (1995–) (''JAG'') * Admiral Thomas Kly ("Whole New Ball Game") * Admiral Theodore Tully, Chief of Naval Operations (2012–) ("Playing with Fire") * Admiral John McGee (d. 2014) * Admiral Kendall, Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (2014–) ("The Admiral's Daughter") * Admiral James Pack, Vice Chief of Naval Operations (2015–) ("Careful What You Wish For") Vice admirals * Vice Admiral Hercules Elgin ("Impact") * Vice Admiral Bill Clancy, Deputy Chief of Naval Operations (1997–1998, murdered) ("With Intent to Die") * Vice Admiral Danico, Office of Naval Intelligence (2001–) ("Mixed Messages") * Vice Admiral C. Clifford Chase, Director of Operations (J-3), Joint Chiefs of Staff (2010–) ("Broken Arrow", "A Bowl of Cherries") * Vice Admiral Wayne Hargrove ("A Man Walks into a Bar", "Under the Radar") * Vice Admiral Janet Kleibor, Defense Logistics Agency ("The Artful Dodger") * Vice Admiral Dawn Tyson ("Patience") * Vice Admiral Jorge Morales ("Decompressed") Rear admirals * Rear Admiral Albert Brovo, Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy (1995–1995, Retired) ("A New Life") * Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy (1996–2004, Retired) (''JAG'') * Rear Admiral Paul Whelan (1997–1998, murdered) ("With Intent to Die") * Rear Admiral Arthur Fessenden, Commander, Naval Forces Japan (1998–1998, committed suicide) ("Innocence") * Rear Admiral Thomas Boone, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Seahawk battle group (2000–2000, Retired); Personal assistant and troubleshooter to the United States Secretary of the Navy (2001–2002, Retired) (''JAG'') * Rear Admiral Kurt Hollenbeck, Deputy Commander, United States Pacific Fleet (1999–) ("Touch and Go") * Rear Admiral Kenneth Kirkland (2002–2007, murdered) ("Designated Target") * Rear Admiral Charles Graves, Chief of Legislative Affairs (2008–) ("Capitol Offense") * Rear Admiral Xavier Meade, Navy Expeditionary Combat Command (2011–2015, arrested) ("We Build, We Fight") * Rear Admiral Adam Huntley ("The Abyss") Rear admirals, lower half * Rear Admiral, lower half Stiles Morris, Military Judge, JAG Headquarters (1997–2003, Retired) (''JAG'') * Rear Admiral, lower half Harrison Spencer, Deputy Director, Office of Naval Intelligence (1999–1999, Retired) ("Psychic Warrior") * Rear Admiral, lower half Mark Tucci, Joint Staff (2002–) ("Ready or Not") * Rear Admiral, lower half Carlton Hume, Commander, Navy Region Southeast (2014–) ("Love Hurts") Captains * Captain Ross, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Seahawk (1995–1997, Retired) (''JAG'') * Captain Thomas Boone, CAG, U.S.S. Seahawk (1995–1997, promoted) (''JAG'') * Captain Stiles Morris, Military Judge, JAG Headquarters (1997–1997, promoted) (''JAG'') * Captain Gary Hochausen, Flight Instructor, Naval Air Station Fallon (1997–1997) ("Blind Side") * Captain Tobias Ingles, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Patrick Henry (CVN-74) (1999–) (''JAG'') * Captain Pike, CAG, U.S.S. Patrick Henry (CVN-74) (1999–) (''JAG'') * Captain Owen Sebring, Military Judge, JAG Headquarters (1999–2002, Retired) (''JAG'') * Captain Berroa ("Florida Straits") * Captain Archambault, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Benjamin Harrison (CVN-79) (2001–) ("Killer Instinct") * Captain Ray Hubbard, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Thomas Jefferson (2001–) ("Dog Robber (Part 1)", "Dog Robber (Part 2)") * Captain Mike Watson, Comptroller (J-8), Joint Special Operations Command (2004, incarcerated) ("See No Evil") * Captain Harmon Rabb Jr., Force Judge Advocate, Naval Forces Europe (2005–) ("Fair Winds and Following Seas") * Captain Parker Wayne, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Manassas (2005–2005, deceased) ("Head Case") * Captain Thomas Lind, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Colonial (2011–) ("A Man Walks into a Bar") * Captain Jack Painter, Commanding Officer, Joint DOD Command Center (records department) (2011–) ("Dead Reflection") * Captain Jack Wallace, Officer-in-Charge, Department of Energy top secret project (2012–2012, murdered) ("Secrets") * Captain (Dr.) Cyril Taft, M.D., Reservist, US Navy Medical Corps (2015–) (''NCIS'') * Captain Bud Roberts Jr., Commanding Officer, Regional Legal Service Office Mid-Atlantic (2016–Present) ("Rogue", "Dark Secrets") Commanders * Commander Theodore Lindsey, Acting Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy (1995–1996); Aide to the United States Secretary of the Navy (1998–2003, incarcerated) (''JAG'') * Commander Alison Krennick, Chief of Staff to the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy (1996) (''JAG'') * Commander Thomas Risnicki, US Navy SEALs (1999–) ("War Stories") * Commander John Flagler, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Watertown (SSN-696) (1999–) ("Silent Service", "Iron Coffin", "Enemy Below") * Commander Wallace Burke, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Ellyson (1999–) ("The Return", "Rogue") * Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (1999–2003, 2003–2005, promoted) (''JAG'') * Commander Amy Helfman, Military Judge, JAG Headquarters (2000–) (''JAG'') * Commander Caitlin Pike, JAG Officer, United States Navy (2001–) (''JAG'') * Commander Sturgis Turner, JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (2001–); Acting Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy (2004, temporary) (''JAG'') * Commander Carolyn Imes, JAG Officer, United States Navy (2003, dishonorable discharge/dismissed) (''JAG'') * Commander Michael Rainer, US Navy SEALs (2004–) ("Good Intentions", "A Weak Link") * Commander Nelson Tunney, US Navy SEALs (2009–2011, incarcerated) ("Dead Reflection") * Commander Ryan Barnes, US Navy SEALs (2014–) ("Parental Guidance Suggested") * Commander Joe Hankos, US Navy SEALs (2015–) ("Patience") * Commander Pete Grady, US Navy SEALs (2015–) ("Saviors") Lieutenant commanders * Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (1996–1999, transferred); Aviator, U.S.S. Patrick Henry (CVN-74) (1999, transferred); JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (1999, promoted) (''JAG'') * Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts Jr., JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (2004–) (''JAG'') Lieutenants * Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Jr., JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (1995–1996, promoted) (''JAG'') * Lieutenant Curtis Rivers, US Navy SEALs (1997–) ("Above and Beyond", "Rivers's Run", "Real Deal SEAL") * Lieutenant Bud Roberts Jr., JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (1999–2002, transferred); Ship's JAG, U.S.S. Seahawk (CVN-65) (2002, WIA); JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (2003–2004, promoted) (''JAG'') * Lieutenant Loren Singer, JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (1999–2002, transferred); Ship's JAG, U.S.S. Seahawk (CVN-65) (2002, temporary); JAG Officer, JAG Headquarters (2002–2003, murdered) (''JAG'') * Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Administrative Officer/Inspector General's Office Liaison, JAG Headquarters (2001–2004, inactive); Reservist, US Navy Reserves (2004–) (''JAG'') Lieutenants, junior grade * Lieutenant, junior grade Bud Roberts Jr., Junior Officer, JAG Headquarters (1997–1999, promoted) (''JAG'') * Lieutenant, junior grade Harriet Sims, Administrative Officer/Inspector General's Office Liaison, JAG Headquarters (1999–2001, promoted) (''JAG'') Ensigns * Ensign Bud Roberts Jr., Public Affairs Officer, U.S.S. Seahawk (CVN-65) (1995–1996, promoted) (''JAG'') * Ensign Harriet Sims, Public Affairs Officer, U.S.S. Seahawk (CVN-65) (1997, transferred); Administrative Officer/Inspector General's Office Liaison, JAG Headquarters (1997–1999, promoted) (''JAG'') Warrant officers Master chief petty officers * Master Chief Storekeeper Big Bud Roberts, Storekeeper, Norfolk Naval Base (1991–1995, Retired) ("The Adversaries"); Instructor, Naval Supply School (2005–) ("Heart of Darkness") Senior chief petty officers Chief petty officers Petty officers 1st class * Yeoman 1st Class Jason Tiner, Yeoman to RADM Chegwidden (2002–2003, transferred) (''JAG'') * Legalman 1st Class Jennifer Coates, Legalman to RADM Chegwidden/MajGen Cresswell (2004–) (''JAG'') Petty officers 2nd class * Yeoman 2nd Class Jason Tiner, Yeoman to RADM Chegwidden (1997–2002, promoted) (''JAG'') * Legalman 2nd Class Jennifer Coates, Legalman, U.S.S. Seahawk (CVN-65) (2002, transferred); Legalman, JAG Headquarters (2002–2004, promoted) (''JAG'') Petty officers 3rd class Seamen Seaman apprentices Seaman recruits Category:United States Navy